The Champions
'History ' The Champions are the top super team in both prestige and income. Their existence is the result of unique people coming from different locations, dimensions, and worlds. They combined their powers to become the most powerful superhero team. Now they fight the good fight, battling supervillains and saving people. Base 'Description' Their base is called The Streamer. It's the first satellite base to stay in the air. It allows The Champions to watch for any threats to security and be the first defense. From dimensional invaders, outer space threats, and international problems. 'Promenade and control deck ' John coordinating several missions at once. Located at the main base, the control deck serves as the Floater main seat of operations. Since the expansion, John filled the role of mission coordinator, keeping watch on a global scale and handing out assignments based on the availability, as well as the capabilities of its superhero roster. While known for his intellect and wisdom thus being a perfect candidate for the job of coordinator, John insisted to have the role, as he had no existing loved ones on Earth to leave behind. As such, he was not known to personally engage in missions since the establishment of the new base. The control room is also known to have a direct communications link to the President of the United States. Below the control room is the promenade fitted with a teleportation deck that could send out at most seven people at a time. In cases of omega-level (i.e. global) threats, emergency teleportation could be used to quickly deploy heroes who are not aboard the Streamer. Hangar Equipped with a wide hangar facility of at least nine launch pads to support the fleet of new Jets, as well as holding bays for large cargo, typically used for humanitarian efforts. The Jets launch pads have an emergency drop-off option in cases that require urgent attendance. Nighttime invoked this function when a missile with a Neoniac warhead was fired at the island of Hawai, where he used a Jet to steer the missile off-course. 'Conference Room' After the Champions was expanded, the Conference Room is a place where the founding members go to talk about important events or to plan out situations. In rare times, the conference room also serves as a courtroom of-sorts. The only known case this has happened was when the founding members concluded that Behemoth could not be imprisoned anywhere on Earth, prompting Superman to use his Null Zone projector to banish the brute to the penal dimension. 'Storage area ' Storage A vast collection of items confiscated from missions are kept in a high-security storage facility, away from unscrupulous hands. Some of the items stored here are: *The Killer *A Primate Kingdom hoverbike *Gorr's mind control helmet *The Storm Sorcerer Scepter *Pieces of Max Mason's giant robot *Pieces of The Toy designer giant robot *Max Masonbattlesuit *Several Nirvanian melee weapons *Max Mason energy disruptor Other amenities Given the Streamer size and complexity, a sizable staff and hero complement; facilities such as an infirmary, a laboratory, a cafeteria, gym and sleeping quarters are available. Standard sleeping quarters consisted of a bed large enough to accommodate two adults with attached end table, column lighting, a computer terminal and desk, and clothing/equipment locker, though they can be customized per the discretion of the occupant. For example, Andromeda quarters are blue have her closet being white and having her weapons on the left side pinned up having marble columns on her bed with blue sheets with a giant A on her blanket and a bar in it, while The Nighttime is characteristically cluttered and riddled with interconnecting conspiracy webs. Nearby shower areas are also nearby. Quarters are opened through passcodes unique to each Champions member. Membership Trivia * Each of the members is based on the Justice League Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Universe 1